Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus with a rotating electrical machine, which integrates a power generation function and an engine start function that are provided by an alternator and a starter motor of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a power generator for a vehicle, there has been known, as shown in FIG. 19, an alternator 105 that is connected to a pulley 103 provided at a crankshaft end 102 of an internal combustion engine 101 via a V-belt 104.
Further, other apparatuses are known including an apparatus obtained by adding a drive function to the alternator 105 to enable the start of the internal combustion engine in a warm state (after warming-up) (cf. an ISG (integrated starter generator) in each of Patent Documents 1 to 3), thereby further assisting the driving force while the vehicle is running.